theofficalsovietronaldsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes of The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds
This is a list of episodes of the INSANE new RMDH Channel series The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds. Season 1 Pilot: "Infinite Insanity!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds celebrate their insanity by throwing a huge party. 1st appearance of Ronald McDonald and the Soviet Ronalds. Episode 1: "Sweetie Belle's Special Day" Summary: Ronald and the gang plan something very special for their youngest member's birthday. However, she'll have to figure out what it is before they can give it to her. Episode 2: "Colonel Chaos" Summary: Ronald's eternal rival returns to cause more mayhem for our heroes. 1st appearance of Colonel Sanders. Episode 3: "INSANITY Around the World" Summary: Ronald shows us a glimpse of the Soviet Ronalds' international counterparts. Guest appearance by the Soviet Spielbergs. Episode 4: "It's Jason Griffith!" Summary: Jason Griffith appears and annoys the Soviet Ronalds, prompting Tails to get rid of him. Guest appearance by Jason Griffith. Episode 5: "Ronald McDonald Hell's Most Wanted" Summary: Ronald gives an inside view on some of the most nefarious villains to ever step foot in Ronald McDonald Hell. Episode 6: "Pranks A Lot!" Summary: Pinkie Pie decides to celebrate April Fool's Day by pulling pranks with and on her friends, but a certain Colonel is planning to intervene. This is the show's 1st holiday episode. Episode 7: "A Celestial Evening!" Summary: Ronald spends the day with Princess Celestia, and the 2 soon battle Colonel Sanders. 1st appearance of Celestia. Episode 8: "Dream Seekers" Summary: Sweetie Belle wants to know what goes in in Ronald's dreams, so she gets Princess Luna and the 2 venture into the clown's dream when he takes a nap. But since Ronald's dreams are too INSANE to even fathom, they have to leave before it's too late! 1st appearance of Luna. Episode 9: "Easter Egg-travaganza!" Summary: Easter is upon RMDH, and Sweetie Belle wants to know if the Easter Bunny is real, so Ronald says he'll tell her if she wins the Annual RMDH Easter Egg Hunting Contest. However, a terrible evil is on the rise. This is the show's 2nd holiday episode and guest appearance by King Sombra. Episode 10: "The Super Ronalds!" Summary: After getting transported into a comic book, the Soviet Ronalds become the Super Ronalds and must stop the Chicken Crusher (the comic book supervillain ego of Colonel Sanders)! Guest appearance by the Power Ponies. Episode 11: "RMDH Confidential" Summary: Sweetie Belle and her friends get a job running RMDH's local newspaper, The Burger Times. However, Diamond Tiara is planning to ruin their career again. This episode is similar to the MLP episode Ponyville Confidential and guest appearance by Diamond Tiara. Episode 12: "Hacking Horrors" Summary: Colonel Sanders hacks all the computers of RMDH, and makes them all play horrible videos. It's up to the Soviet Ronalds to stop him. Episode 13: "Oddfellows" Summary: A blue rat joins the Soviet Ronalds and begins doing INSANE stuff. 1st appearance of Winslow Oddfellow. Episode 14: "Four Fat Friends" Summary: A fat steer and an equally fat alien join the team and become friends with Wario and DK. 1st appearance of Heffer and Gumpers. Episode 15: "Swarm of INSANITY" Summary: A swarm of Parasprites arrive in RMDH and begin eating everything in sight! So Ronald and Pinkie Pie must find a way to disperse of the adorable pests. Episode 16: "Jurassic Clown" 'Summary: In anticipation for the new ''Jurassic World ''movie, Ronald creates a theme park that features real dinosaurs! He then decides to create a genetically-modified hybrid that has DNA from Yoshi, Barney, and a T-Rex. When the hybrid starts running amok in RMDH, he and the gang must get the beast under control. This episode is a spoof of the ''Jurassic Park movies. Episode 17: '''"Binyah Binyah!" Summary; A swagtastic polliwog joins the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Binyah Binyah Polliwog. Episode 18: "Under the Bite" Summary: A Decepticon Chompazoid comes looking for metal in RMDH, and soon joins the team. 1st appearnce of Underbite. Episode 19: "YEAAAAAAAH!!!!" Summary: A buff Pegasus arrives to work out at Iron Will's gym and eventually joins the team. 1st appearance of Bulk Biceps. Episode 20: "The Colonel Strikes Back!" 'Summary: The Colonel prepares to aim his Chicken Cannon towards RMDH, so Ronald and the gang must stop him from unleashing the dastardly weapon. This is the Season 1 finale. Season 2 Episode 21: '"We Gotta Find Da Princess!" 'Summary: When Princess Celestia is kidnapped by the Colonel, Ronald and the gang venture forth to find her. Episode 22: '"Happy Life" 'Summary: Discord uses his powers to bring some Happy Meals to life! 1st appearance of Discord. Episode 23: '"Freeze Tag" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds play the ultimate game of freeze tag. However, Colonel Sandars is planning on crashing the game. Episode 24: "The Great Grimace Caper" 'Summary: When Grimace goes missing after he went to visit Barney, the Soviet Ronalds team up to find their testicular friend. Episode 25: '"Ronald Twinsanity" Summary: When RMDH is in danger of being destroyed, Ronald and Colonel Sanders are forced to team up and stop the source of this threat. This episode parodies Crash Twinsanity and guest appearance by the Evil Twins, Victor and Moritz. Episode 26: "Ronald McDonald Non-sanity!" 'Summary: Ronald wakes up to find that his INSANE powers are gone! He learns that the Colonel took his powers after stealing a mysterious orb from Tirek. Now Ronald and the gang must get the orb and stop the Colonel. Episode 27: '"Prepare for the Pedo" 'Summary: Pedo Bear returns once again to cause trouble for and kidnap Sweetie Belle, but as usual, Ronald will not stand for it. 1st appearance of Pedo Bear. Episode 28: '"Party of Mario" Summary: Celestia and Luna decide to play some Mario Party, but they fear it might ruin their relationship. So they decide to visit RMDH to play with Ronald and Discord, who manage fine every time they play it together. Episode 29: "Not So Tiny After All!" Summary: A muscular feline appears in RMDH and joins the Soviet Ronalds. 1st appearance of Tiny Tiger. Episode 30: "At the Gala" 'Summary: The Soviet Ronalds get an all-exclusive trip to the Grand Galloping Gala! Plenty of INSANE shenanigins ensure. Episode 31: '"The Joy and Laughter" Summary: Sweetie Belle feels lonely because no one is willing to play with her due to being too busy. So when a sweet Powerpuff Girl comes along to join, she gets very excited. This catches the attention of Pedo Bear. 1st appearance of Bubbles. Episode 32: "Food Hunters" Summary: Colonel Sanders steals Wario and DK's burgers and bananas and challenges them to get them back in a labyrinth filled with food. Will they be able to succeed in getting their delicious treats back? Episode 33: "Sweetie Belle By Herself" Summary: Sweetie Belle wakes up to realize that she is the only one in RMDH (the others went to the beach)! She soon gets to do a lot of things that she normally can't do when everyone's around, like eat lots of candy and play various games. But when Colonel Sanders and the Burger King arrive to cause trouble in RMDH, Sweetie Belle must use her wits and cuteness to outdo the fiends before everyone gets back. This episode parodies Home Alone and is the 1st appearance of the Burger King. Episode 34: "Is there a Doctor in the House?" Summary: When Ronald gets sick, the gang must find a doctor since Nurse Redheart is on vacation. The have a limited selection, and are forced to choose a doctor who is rather incompetent in his profession. Can he make Ronald better without messing up? Guest appearance by Dr. Mario. Episode 35: "Molestia Strikes Back!" Summary: Ronald is expecting a visit from Celestia, but it turns out her rapist counterpart drops by instead! 1st appearance of Molestia. Episode 36: "Crossing the Villager" Summary: A psycotic boy arrives in RMDH and begins terrorizing the residents! Ronald and the gang must stop him before it's too late. Guest appearance by the Villager. Episode 37: "Come OGRE Here!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds decide to watch "Shrek is Love. Shrek is Life.", and they are soon scared by it. Guest appearance by Shrek. Episode 38: "The Pirates of McDonalds" Summary: After coming across a mysterious treasure map, the Soviet Ronalds decide to become pirates and find what lies ahead. That is until Captain Colonel Sanders tries to get there before them! Episode 39: "An INSANE Wedding: Part 1" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds recieve news that the next Royal Wedding will be held in none other than RMDH! The Colonel soon overhears and teams up with a nefarious foe. 1st appearance od Queen Chrysalis and Part 1 of the Season 2 finale. Episode 40: "An INSANE Wedding: Part 2" Summary: The Colonel and Chrysalis try to sabatoge the wedding, but are soon foiled by Ronald and the gang. Part 2 of the Season 2 finale. Season 3 Episode 41: "Robo-Clown" 'Summary: Colonel Sanders creates a robot duplicate of Ronald named Robo-Clown, then sends him out to attack RMDH! The Soviet Ronalds must stop Robo-Clown from doing any more damage. Episode 42: '"How To Train Your Grimace" 'Summary: After a nasty head injury, Grimace becomes extremely forgetful and doesn't remember the basic rules. Ronald must then teach Grimace the rules of RMDH until he can regain his thoughts. Episode 43: '"The Year of Weegee" 'Summary: Weegee invades RMDH and completely takes over the place! Soon, the Soviet Ronalds consult a close ally to help them get rid of the pesky plumber. Guest appearance by Weegee and Fluttershy. Episode 44: '"Clowns of the Titans" Summary: Colonel Sanders begins mutating the wildlife of RMDH into terrifying monsters, so Ronald must go and stop him from causing much chaos. This episode parodies Crash of the Titans and guest appearance by the Titans. Episode 45: "Return to Freddy's Domain" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds decide to play Five Nights at Freddy's 2, but a certain bear and his friends plan to pay them a quick visit. Guest appearance by the withered forms of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy. Episode 46: "RMDH's Got Talent!" Summary: Ronald McDonald hosts a talent show in RMDH, where the competitors must perform various acts for points. However, Colonel Sanders wants to make sure that this doesn't happen. Episode 47: "Yoshi VS Tirek" Summary: After a brief absence, Yoshi asks the Soviet Ronalds to help him save Yoshi's Island, which is under attack by Tirek, who's back and badder than ever. Return of Yoshi. Episode 48: "Too Cool for School" Summary: Sweetie Belle is upset because she has to go to school every day before the summer, so she seeks help from a hip-and-happening ape on how to skip school. However, this catches Cheerilee's attention, and she is not happy. Guest appearance by Funky Kong. Episode 49: "Dan VS the Soviet Ronalds" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds welcome their latest member: a man who believes that the world is against him. 1st appearance of Dan. Episode 50: "Are You Ready for the Summer?" Summary: Summer is about to arrive in RMDH, so the Soviet Ronalds get ready to celebrate, but not before Pinkie Pie and Dan bring a special guest to sing along with them. Guest appearance by Megatron. Episode 51: "Insanity is in the Air!" Summary: Ronald takes Celestia on a romantic tour to Paris, where they get into many INSANE antics with the French government. However, the Colonel wants to make sure that their vacation is ruined. Guest appearance by Remy the Rat. Episode 52: "God Bless Insanity!" Summary: Ronald and friends decide to have an INSANE 4th of July celebration, with fireworks, parades, music, and much more! Needless to say, the Colonel won't stand for it. This is the show's 3rd holiday episode and guest appearance by Captain Falcon. Episode 53: "The Death of a Legend" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds reflect on the life and accomplishments of Nintendo's president. This episode is dedicated to the late Satoru Iwata. Episode 54: "2 Fatsos and a Filly" Summary: Wario and DK get their hands full when the Colonel uses his magic to turn Pinkie Pie into a filly. This episode references the Soviet Ronalds Unchained episode "3 Weirdos and a Filly". Episode 55: "The Icy Summer" Summary: Ronald creates an ice-themed park for the Soviet Ronalds to chill in during the dog days of summer. However, an ice-loving princess is on the rise. Guest appearance by Princess Elsa. Episode 56: "Comic Clown" Summary: Ronald and the gang head to California to attend the biggest nerd gathering in the world; San Diego Comic Con! Episode 57: "Runaway Sweetie" Summary: Tired of being treated like a baby and not getting to do any "cool" things, Sweetie Belle decides to run away from RMDH! But soon she is being stalked by the Colonel and the King, forcing Ronald and friends to save her yet again. Episode 58: "Molestia VS Brony Drew Pickles" Summary: When Brony Drew attempts go on a pony-raping spree in RMDH, Ronald must turn to an unlikely ally to stop him. Guest appearance by both Molestia and Brony Drew Pickles. Episode 59: "The Face-Off!" Summary: Ronald gets a new TV for the lounge in RMDH, only for a mysterious face to materialize on it. 1st appearance of Face. Episode 60: "Back to K. Rool!" Summary: On the day that Sweetie Belle returns to school, she gets kidnapped by a banana-hoarding crocodile. Guest appearance by King K. Rool and the Season 3 finale. Season 4 Episode 61: "Casino Chaos!" Summary: Ronald, Yoshi, Drew, and Discord head to Las Vegas to play a wild game of poker. But when the Colonel teams up with Kamek and Fatty Bear to interfere, our heroes must take matters into their own hands. Episode 62: "Ronald McDonald Trading Cards!" Summary: Ronald decides to get everyone a hobby, and it involves collecting trading cards based on the Soviet Ronalds! However, the Colonel tries to steal them all. Episode 63: "Blacked Out" Summary: When RMDH suffers from a power outage (caused by Grimace tripping on a wire), Ronald and the hang must get the power back on soon. Episode 64: "Hamburger Quest" Summary: After finding a mysterious map that leads to the first McDonalds restaurant (and the origins of the place and it's burgers), Ronald gathers everyone up to find out the mystery. However, the Colonel makes an alliance to thwart their quest. Guest appearance by Starlight Glimmer. Episode 65: "Corruption!" Summary: After his GameCube memory card gets corrupted, Yoshi turns to Ronald to see if he can fix it. Episode 66: "Remembering 9/11" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds declare a day of remembering September 11, 2001, and even the Colonel pays his respects. This is the show's 4th holiday episode. Episode 67: "Sweetie in McDonaldland" Summary: Sweetie Belle discovers a Warp Pipe that transports her to Ronald and Grimace's old home town! There, she meets a lot of new residents. Guest appearance by Mayor McCheese, Birdie the Early Bird, and Officer Big Mac. Episode 68: "Return of the Movie Madness!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds get ready for another exciting film presentation! This is a tie-in to the new movie. Episode 69: "The Big Barney Bunch Bash" Summary: Ronald heads to Drewland to join Drew Pickles in celebrating 10 whole years of the Barney Bunch! Episode 70: "Attack of the 50 Foot Alicorn!" Summary: A freak accident causes Celestia to grow to half the size of Godzilla! It works out at first, as she easily dispatches the Colonel by eating him, but it causes her to go on a destructive rampage across RMDH! Now, Ronald and the gang must get Celestia back to normal size before she reduces RMDH to rubble! Episode 71: "A Quiet Day" Summary: After Celestia's "rampage" through RMDH and the rebuilding process, Ronald decides to let everyone go home and take the day off. However, the Colonel returns and is willing to interrupt Ronald's quiet day. Episode 72: "Big House Clown" Summary: After he's accused of taking perverted pictures of Celestia, Ronald is arrested and thrown in Equestria's most notorious dungeon. The Soviet Ronalds and Celestia go to find the true culprit and prove Ronald's innocence. Last appearance of Brony Drew Pickles. Episode 73: "Mega Mario Party Marathon!" Summary: Ronald and Discord put their friendship to the ultimate test by playing a full 24 hour marathon of Mario Party! Episode 74: "The Big Picture" Summary: When the Colonel uploads a rather embarrassing photo of Ronald and Celestia, the 2 must find a way to remove it before the world can see! Episode 75: "WAA-sanity!" Summary: Waluigi visits RMDH after hearing that it's Wario's birthday, so Ronald and company must get the place ready for him. Guest appearance by Waluigi. Episode 76: "Elmo's Back...Again" Summary: After a long absence from the series, Elmo and his gang are back to cause more mayhem. Can our heroes get rid of these pests once and for all? Return of Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder. Episode 77: "Chris Chaos!" Summary: The world's most hated manchild arrives in RMDH looking to kidnap Sweetie Belle, forcing Ronald to get rid of him. 1st appearance of Chris Chan. Episode 78: "Thunder Down Under" Summary: Ronald wins a lottery ticket to Australia, where he and the Soviet Ronalds get into many different antics. Unfortunately, the Colonel wants to delay their flight back home. Guest appearance by Crash Bandicoot. Episode 79: "SKODWARDE's Siege: Part 1" Summary: The notorious demonic octopus launches a surprise attack on RMDH, and it's up to the Soviet Ronalds to eliminate him. Guest appearance by SKODWARDE and part 1 of the Season 4 finale. Episode 80: "SKODWARDE's Siege: Part 2" Summary: With much of the Soviet Ronald members defeated, Ronald enlists the help of Yoshi and Drew in order to stop SKODWARDE. Can our heroes defeat him? Part 2 of the Season 4 finale. Season 5 Episode 81: "Going to See Jurassic World!" Summary: The Soviet Ronalds make a mad rush to the theater to see the 2nd IMAX screening of Jurassic World in 3D! Guest appearance by the Indominus Rex. Episode 82: "Wanting to Go See Jurassic World!" Summary: Sweetie Belle wants to join the Soviet Ronalds in seeing Jurassic World, but as usual, Rarity won't let her due to it's extremely graphic nature. So Sweetie Belle decides to sneak off again so she can see some epic dinosaur action, in 3D, no less! Episode 83: "Ronald the Rapper" Summary: MC Ronald tries to best Colonel Sanders in a rap battle! Can they prove their sick beats? Episode 84: "Sweetie Belle is Missing!" Summary: When Ronald and the gang go to the amusement park, they soon realized that Sweetie Belle has gone missing! Now they must begin a frantic search for the filly, but it's nearly impossible in a massive crowd. Episode 85: "Nightmare in RMDH 3" Summary: Halloween is upon RMDH, and everyone is eager to dress up and get candy. However, a fierce battle between spirits is about to begin! This is the show's 5th holiday episode and guest appearance by Nightmare Moon and King Boo. Episode 86: "Anniversary Faults" Summary: To commemorate almost 2 years of being together, Ronald and Celestia throw a swell celebration together! However, the Colonel tries to intervene as usual. Episode 87: "The Movie Madness Has Been Doubled...Again!" Summary: Discord is tricked by Colonel Sanders to turn against the Soviet Ronalds. This episode coincides with the movie sequel. Episode 88: "Super McDonald Maker" Summary: Ronald makes a game where you can create your own Soviet Ronalds adventures. It proves to be such a success, even Colonel Sanders buys it! This episode is a parody of Super Mario Maker. Episode 89: "The Big Breakfast Bonanza" Summary: After McDonald's begins serving breakfast 24 hours a day, Ronald creates a swell breakfast bar in RMDH's cafeteria! But Wario's greediness soon kicks in, and when he and Donkey Kong soon confiscate the bar for themselves, Ronald must snap them out of it and let everyone else have a chance at the new breakfast bar. Episode 90: "So Many Sweetie Belles!" Summary: Sweetie Belle stumbles across Cranky Kong's old cloning machine, and tries it out so she can be at different places at once. However, the procedure backfires, and now over 9000 Sweetie Belles are in RMDH! Can Ronald and the gang gather them all and find out which one's the real Sweetie Belle before it's too late? Episode 91: "Another INSANE Thanksgiving!" Summary: Thanksgiving has arrived in RMDH once again, and Ronald wants to invite all of his allies to the event. Needless to say, the Colonel won't have it. This is the show's 6th holiday episode. Episode 92: "Operation Elmo" Summary: After stealing various weapons from the Autobots HQ, Elmo and his friends are back to cause more mischief, but of course, Ronald and company put a stop to their idiotic plans. Last appearance of Elmo. Episode 93: "Pony Pandemic" Summary: The brony version of Drew Pickles makes a surprise appearance to kidnap the ponies again, so the Soviet Ronalds must stop him. Last appearance of Brony Drew Pickles. Episode 94: "Christmas Clown" Summary: It's that time of year in RMDH, and our heroes are ready to celebrate in true Soviet Ronalds style. But you know who is willing to ruin the holidays for everybody. This is the show's 7th and final holiday episode. Episode 95: "The Colonel Calamity Crisis: Part 1" Summary: Colonel Sanders launches his latest ambush on RMDH, teaming up with many of the Soviet Ronalds' fiercest enemies. Part 1 of the series semi-finale. Episode 96: "The Colonel Calamity Crisis: Part 2" Summary: Many of the Soviet Ronald members are captured by the Colonel's forces, but Sweetie Belle manages to escape. Can she find Ronald before it's too late? Part 2 of the series semi-finale. Episode 97: "The Colonel Calamity Crisis: Part 3" Summary: Sweetie Belle catches up to Ronald, who recruits Yoshi and Drew in order to help him take down their foes. They must now go and find the Colonel's lair. Part 3 of the series semi-finale. Episode 98: "The Colonel Calamity Crisis: Part 4" Summary: Ronald and his team make their way to Colonel Castle, Colonel Sander's secret hideout. But in order to save their comrades, they must navigate through a mysterious labyrinth filled with fried chicken! Part 4 of the series semi-finale. Episode 99: "The Colonel Calamity Crisis: Part 5" Summary: At long last, the ultimate showdown ensues between Ronald and Colonel Sanders. Who will win this epic fight? Stay tuned to find out! Part 5 of the series semi-finale. Episode 100: "Unlimited Insanity!" Summary: With their foes defeated once more, and everything returning to normal, the Soviet Ronalds ring in 100 episodes of pure INSANITY! This is the final episode of The INSANE Adventures of the Soviet Ronalds. Stay tuned for The Soviet Ronalds: Power Struggle! Category:List of Episodes Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel